


"You're just a softie"

by cyn_00



Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Spencer Reid, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: this is much longer than the others! hope you don't mind
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Tumblr fluff prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	"You're just a softie"

**Author's Note:**

> this is much longer than the others! hope you don't mind

_[Prompt list](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished) _ _(requests currently closed)_

[ _Link to the same fic on Tumblr_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629457855464062976/37-from-fluff-with-morgan-tryna-be-scary-and)

_This is n. 37 from "fluff"_

* * *

Reid, JJ and Rossi's attention was abruptly captured by the doors of the police station slamming open; the handcuffed unsub along with some officers, Prentiss and a _very_ angry-looking Morgan making their way inside.

The genius stopped taking pins off of the map, a nauseous feeling boiling in his stomach as he registered a second too late that the guy's gaze was fixated on him and him only; regardless having a whole room of people among which his eyes could wander, a whole room of people staring at him like you would stare at an exotic but icky bug trapped in a glass box.

The look deep inside the criminal's eyes was disgusting to say the very least, but something similar to fascination denied the young profiler to tear his gaze away.

It was only when the man smirked at him that the feeling of being violated overpowered whatever sort of "scientific" interest Spencer had toward the pedophile they'd just caught.

"Reid?"

Spencer swallowed almost audibly and met Morgan's eyes.

"Mmh?"

"You alright there, kid?" the man asked taking a step closer, concern drawing his eyebrows together as though pulled toward one another with invisible threads.

Spencer made the mistake of glimpsing one last time at the unsub, only partially hidden by his boyfriend's broad shoulders.

Derek stood imperceptibly straighter, carefully turning his head.

He didn't need more than a fifth of a second to pick up on what was happening.

"Wh- _son of a bitch_." he hissed, taking large steps toward the man sitting on a chair by the wall, at safe distance from Spencer - apparently not safe _enough_ , though.

"What the _hell_ , man??! Get him out of here!"

The distracted police officer hardly guarding the criminal winced at the loudness of Morgan's voice.

"Wha-"

"NOW!!"

A shorter but older officer came to his inexperienced colleague's aid, forcefully dragging the unsub toward an empty room.

Morgan never stopped glaring at the man, a dead weight lazily thumping his feet at each step as though all his physical effort were being exploited to keep his eyes glued on the young genius' figure, even if the space parting them increased by the second.

As Derek turned around, everyone including the members of the team present in the room feigned being busy with whatever, jerking their gazes away. Everyone except Spencer, who on the contrary watched attentively as his boyfriend walked back toward him. With each feet of distance his legs erased it seemed to him Derek's features got softer and softer and the tension in his muscles leaked from him drop by drop.

"I'm sorry about that, Spencer." he apologized with a deep exhale, once he'd got close enough to drop the surname and indulge in that mirage of intimacy.

Reid frowned. "It's not your fault."

The older man sighed again and leaned ever-so-slightly closer, cocking his head to one side as if trying out another perspective to look at him better.

"I always feel like it is when anything happens to you, sweetheart." he claimed in a quieter voice, bringing a hand up to briefly stroke his boyfriend's cheek with his knuckles.

That statement and the profoundly affectionate way Derek was staring into him were nearly overwhelming, enough for Spencer to feel the impulse to avert his eyes and direct them toward his shoes.

"B- but it's _not_." he reiterated in a murmur. "plus, _nothing_ happened anyway."

Morgan shook his head in the attempt to un-convince himself of being guilty in whatever way he thought he was.

"I know." he agreed at last, looking down to take Spencer's hand in his own. "I'm just really tired. Can't wait to get the fuck outta here and go home with you, pretty boy."

There was something irredeemably frustrating about the rate Spencer's brain had fried up once it had processed that Derek was referring to _whichever_ house they'd get to that night as "home", without having decided yet whether they'd stay at his or Reid's place. And the umpteenth pet name on top of that.

"... **you're just a softie.** " he mumbled to himself, smiling at the ground.

Awkwardness materialized in the form of a brief silence.

Derek cupped the other's chin in a hand to lift it back up.

"I'm a _what_ now??" he asked with disbelief and most of all amusement radiating from every pore of his skin and facet of his demeanor.

Spencer slid his hands in his pockets, acting laid-back despite the regret for having let that slip out tinting his cheeks bright pink.

"Garcia always says it. Not to your face, I'm guessing." he shrugged - that was true, at least. "At first I looked at her exactly as you're looking at me right now, but finally I understand what she means."

The other man's eyebrows shot up in indignation. "Just 'cause YOU turn me soft it doesn't mean I'm a 'softie'." he air-quoted. "Besides, that's on _you_ , sugar."

The short relief Spencer had felt once it had become clear that Derek didn't need an explanation for why Penelope and him labeled him as 'soft' was unpolitely dismissed by literally _everything_ else the other man said.

Reid tried to ease the feeling of his face torching up by digging his teeth in his bottom lip. He slightly ducked his head once again but couldn't give up on returning Derek's gaze, albeit through his lashes.

Morgan broke both the eye-contact and the silence with a snort that quickly escalated into a chuckle, folding his arms on his chest and shaking his head.

"Spencer, I _can't_ , if you look at me like that."

The genius mistook that for some weird type of reprimand and pouted meekly.

"Y- you can't _what_ ?"

The other's grin widened and that didn't but confuse Spencer further.

"I didn't do anything!" he was _not_ playing dumb. His failed attempt at understanding was authentic, but that damn smile was contagious and Derek must have rightfully thought Spencer's mirroring of said smile meant he _did_ understand.

The man in front of him didn't bother responding, instead looking around non-chalantly before grabbing Reid's wrist.

"D- Der- wh- what-" Spencer only managed to stutter as he was being pulled toward _somewhere_ , zig-zagging between desks and occasionally people, who luckily were not in the least interested in what the two were doing. Which anyway, he didn't know.

Before he could process, Spencer was in an empty room - the one JJ had used to talk to the victims' families - poorly lit by the lamps in the lobby alone, pressed up against a wall and smothered by his boyfriend's kisses, landing all over his face with no specific order or preference or hierarchy or _regard_ for the genius' germophobia.

"Der! Come on!" he protested in between giggles, scrunching his nose. "There's-" his phrase was cut off by one of the kisses shutting his lips.

Derek let out an annoyed close-mouthed sound before stopping to get air.

"What is there?" he asked in a breathy whisper, tucking flying hairs behind the genius' ears tentatively.

"There's, uhm..." Spencer gulped, toying pointlessly with the collar of the other's t-shirt, slightly frayed from use. "...there are people outside. A _lot_."

Morgan nodded. "Let me think..." he murmured teasingly.

The man leaned in with such slowness Spencer was melting under his ever-lasting gaze; his timid smile only growing bigger the more Derek's face inched closer.

He placed a kiss on his lips just as slowly.

" _I don't care_." Morgan finished his phrase, before continuing with a trail of pecks that passed by his cheek and eventually led to his ear until his face was buried in Spencer's curls and his arms were squeezing him in a hug.

The slimmer man gladly returned it, letting a solid 20 seconds pass before speaking up against Derek's shoulder.

"...see? You're a softie."

Morgan scoffed but agreed nonetheless. "Alright. For _you_ I'm a softie."

Saying that the genius wasn't expecting him to give up so easily was an understatement - which only strengthened his theory. He found himself bursting in a laugh.

"If garcia finds out you admitted it..."

"Oh she's NOT gonna find out." the other rushed to contradict, pulling away enough to see Reid's face again. "Because you WON'T tell her, am I right?"

Spencer arched a brow. "...that's supposed to be threatening?"

"Mhmh." Derek nodded. "It is."

"Well, not to shatter your dreams or anything, but it's not really worki-"

A syllable away from the end of the young agent's sentence the light in the room switched on, and the couple barely had the time to scowl at that that the door was being opened.

The two took their arms off of each other and parted a few feet, quickly turning heads to look at the intruder.

" _Oh !_ \- sorry guys," Emily grimaced; only half of her body inside the room and a hand still gripping the door handle. "...but we gotta get going."

The cringe on her face morphed into an amused, knowing look.

"I looked everywhere for you..." the woman added, because for some wicked reason she always found it _extremely_ fun to make things more awkward.

Spencer braced his arms around his torso and looked at the floor, hoping that avoiding her eyes would suffice for stopping either the blush from dusting his face or the ridiculous chuckle from escaping his lips; both in the best case scenario.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. We'll be right there." Morgan offered to answer in the other's place; the utter embarrassment his voice and attitude delivered were yet another point at Garcia and Reid's thesis' advantage.

Prentiss lingered in the room a while longer - an eternity - glancing between them, and ultimately got out, leaving the door ajar because keeping it completely open would be too much of a mockery, but shutting it would mean she'd have to come back 10 minutes later and witness that very pathetic scene a second time.

Spencer's body let go of the chuckle he'd been holding - sparing him the most part of the blush, though, which he was grateful for - and finally detached his back from the wall.

"You are _so_ soft." he casually remarked once again, brushing past by his boyfriend to get out of the room.

Derek managed to reach him with a couple of strides before he could get too far to hear his reply.

" _Only_ for my baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
